The Videomaniacs
by cb-kanas
Summary: Threeshots. What happens when Naruto characters play Smash Brothers Melee? And what if a strange doctor suddenly makes these two worlds colide? And how does Thomas Alva Edison fit in this story? Find all of this in this fic!


**Videomaniacs**

**Chapter 1****: The Videogame**

- Present, Konoha's Videogame store -

"There. Work's done," said Kakashi.

"Thank you very much sir," said the shop's owner, the old Eiji.

"That was piece o' cake, believe it!" said Naruto.

"I was forgetting something," Eiji looked inside a box and took a dusted game case, "take this videogame. It's the newest I have"

He handed Naruto the game. Fame Nintendo characters where printed in the box.

"So Super Smash Brothers Melee, huh?" Naruto was happy, "thanks, sir!"

"It's nothing for the people who saved my store."

The party left the store and headed to the Konoha ninja academy.

"Well guys, it seems that there are no more missions for today, you can go home," said Kakashi.

Naruto looked at his game.

"Guys, wanna come to my home today to play a bit?"

"Maybe," said Sasuke.

"If Sasuke goes, then I'll go!" said Sakura.

"Ok, you sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I guess if you have free food then I'll go too."

"Great, see ya all tonight!" Naruto ran towards his home.

"He sure seems excited," whispered Kakashi.

"He wants to train so I don't kick his ass," said Sasuke.

Sakura and Kakashi looked at Sasuke surprised.

"Virtually," said Sasuke.

* * *

- Present, Naruto's home -

"_Man, this game's awesome!" _Naruto thought to himself. I'll train so I kick Sasuke's butt... virtually." He pressed buttons and moved sticks as he defeated Giga Bowser.

* * *

- 1000 years to the future -

"Doctor Alphonse, you're playing with fire!" said Nell, the robot assistant.

"I need more plutonium Nell!" cried the doctor.

"No way! It's too dangerous!" shouted Nell.

"I don't care, my greatest invention is coming to life!!!" shouted Alphonse.

"Doctor!!!" cried Nell, but she was late, Alphonse took the little plutonium container and the invention exploded, covering with smoke the entire laboratory.

Nell stood up. Thanks to her thermal visor, she saw the figure of the doctor, standing still, holding a warm electronic device.

"Doctor...?" said Nell, nervously.

The smoke dissipated, the black figure of the doctor appeared.

"I'm fine Nell," he cleaned himself, "just a bit of smoke."

"I was worried. What about the invention?"

"Let's see if it works."

He turned on his gameboy superadvance+1000. The device's screen went red.

"Now," the doctor pressed a switch. The device screen went green. The gameboy screen emitted a bright flash. Suddenly, a familiar Nintendo character materialized in front of them.

"Eureka!" cried the doctor.

* * *

- Present, real world (ours) -

"Take this Tim!"

"Hey Tom! You are cheating, we said no Sheiks in this battle!"

"Doesn't matter if I kick your ass...!" his mum appeared in the room. She looked surprised.

"Virtually," said Tom.

Her mum left the room.

* * *

- Back in the future (1000 years) -

"This is great, a machine that can materialize videogame characters!" he played with his Mario, who was like a living paper.

"Doctor, shall I keep safe the device? For it not to fall on evil hands?" asked Nell.

"Oh, yes. You can," the doctor was playing with his Mario.

Nell went to the safe room. Suddenly, her internal circuit trembled. Due to the explosion, her artificial intelligence was failing. She discovered that she couldn't distinguish between the safe room's and the time machine's door. She realized her problem had no resolve and that the doctor would rebuild her, loosing all her memories. She selected the most similar door and placed the device. Her left leg twitched. She accidentally fell. When she hung to a keyboard to evade the fall, she pressed some buttons; the machine begun to work.

"Looks that I messed it all," said Nell, before she lost consciousness.

The machine selected the time: 1000 years ago. Though Nell had activated the time, the potential and power consumption weren't clear. The machine was having problems. The heat was corrupting the system. The location of the transport wasn't specified and the time teleport cleared with the machine having serious problems.

* * *

- Present, (Naruto's world) Earth's Biosphere -

A strange light emerged form the sky. Suddenly, a strange machine device appeared from that light. Due to the earth's gravity, the device started slowly its fall to the surface, to the Konoha village.

- Present, Naruto's house, 9 PM -

The bell rang. Naruto went to the door. He opened it.

"Hi Sakura!" shouted Naruto, but he was ignored.

"Is Sasuke here???" asked the girl.

"Yeah, but..." Sakura entered the room. Sasuke was in the sofa, watching the credits.

"Sasuke! Did you kick Naruto's butt?" asked Sakura.

Naruto looked at her.

"Virtually?" she said.

"Not yet. I'm practicing a bit," said Sasuke.

"Oh well" said Sakura.

Sakura trained a bit too. She hoped to support Sasuke's butt kicking. One hour later, they left the games a bit and went to eat some ramen. They wouldn't wait for Kakashi.

Meanwhile, the materialization device (let's call it the MD) crossed Konoha's skies. It arrived straight at Naruto's house. Passed through the open window and crashed with Naruto's console. A green light emerged from the disc slot.

* * *

- Back in the future –

Nell's fingers moved. It pressed a few buttons on the time machine's keyboard and fell to the floor. The screen showed. "Recovering transported object"

* * *

- Present, Naruto's house, 10:15 PM -

The MD, still lying near the console, suddenly disappeared. The disc slot returned to its normal state.

* * *

- Present, Naruto's house, 11 PM -

The bell rang. Naruto went to the door. Kakashi was there.

"What's the excuse this time?" said Naruto.

"Mmm... let me remember. Oh yes! I was walking when suddenly I looked to the sky and saw a strange meteorite fell in your house. I was scared so I went to ask the astrologist for the meteorite impact calendar. No impacts where scheduled for today."

"And you think I will believe that?" he looked at Kakashi, "come in." He closed the door and went inside. He was ready for a virtual ass kicking.

* * *

- New York, 1877, Thomas Alva Edison's laboratory -

Thomas was working on a new type of gramophone. He earned 40.000 dollars just by selling them. His new invention, one that could record voices on a zinc tube was a bout to make him rich. Suddenly, a great flash of light appeared in his desk. He was surprised and reached the light. A strange electronic device was in front of him. It emitted lights in strange glass bulbs.

"What's this?" he asked to himself. He analyzed the strange bulb, suddenly, inspiration came running through his veins, "with this thing, I can light without needing gas or a candle! This is a new invention, I'll call it...!"

But what has this to do with the story?

* * *

The original message said: "There! The first chapter of my second series of Naruto fics! Is it good? Bad? Tell me all this on your reviews!"

Now the 2nd version says: "I've checked some mistakes on this fic and changed the end. I had chap 3 ready, but I didn't have any ideas on how to link it to chap 2, so I mixed chap 1 with some ideas of the 2nd. Hope you like chapter 1 v2. And again, review and tell me if you like this fic. Bye!"

cb


End file.
